


Maiden's Kiss

by MoonlightPastime



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Just. Really that's all this is, M/M, silliness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: Maybe it'll work. Andrea thinks. He IS dressed the part after all.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	Maiden's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the single silliest thing I have EVER written. Holding CervusDeer FULLY accountable for getting my mind on this track and then INDULGING it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I spit it out over the course of like an hour at most sooo ^^" Enjoy this fluffy stupidity

“What _have_ you gotten yourself into, my darling?”

A ndrea leans back against the balcony rail, arms crossed loosely over his chest. Mostly just to stop himself from reaching out. Lip caught absently between his teeth, to stiff the laughter that wants to bubble from his lips.

Had frogs the capacity to pout, Andrea’s certain that’s exactly what Cloud would be doing. As it stands, he just  _glowers_ . Throat bulging out as he croaks at him. Some how it still carries that familiar petulant tilt to it Andrea knows so very well.

But that’s about the only thing familiar about Cloud at the moment, Andrea things as he eyes the other’s...

Predicament.

He’s heard funny stories in Seventh Heaven, about the various ailments that monsters could inflict upon the body. Some of them were rather terrifying to be honest. But he’d never thought he’d actually get to see on in person.

And he certainly never thought he’d find it cute.

But there’s something weirdly charming about the pretty pale green tone of Cloud’s frog skin. The dark lines that run along him too. The tiny, redish webbed feet. And- oh goodness, Andrea thinks, having to bite his lip again- it seems the spell even affected Cloud’s weapon. A tiny silver sword settled across his back.

But it’s the eyes that shake Andrea out of his admiration. Yellow and stilted. Find himself missing Cloud’s usual two tone rather quickly, even as the other croaks again. Trailing off into something of a whine as he slaps a foot against the banister.

It’s the sound that finally snaps Andrea’s composure in two. He laughs. And laughs,  long and hard from his , bracing himself on the railing.  The fitted bodice of his pale blue dress digs a little into his ribs as he does. Skirts rustling as Andrea shakes.  Ties to rally himself, but every time he catches Cloud glaring it at him it just sets him off again.

C loud seems entirely done with his antics after a few minutes. Webbed feet slapping wetly on the rail as he hops away. Settles near the edge and hunches in on himself, back to Andrea. Rather like a petulant cat than any sort of amphibian

“Oh sweetheart.” Andrea mutters, so fond his heart aches a little. Holds out his white gloved hands, cupped together. Cloud, turns back, eyes his hands then down at his webbed feet for a moment. Finally he looks up at him. Croaking softly. It tickles Andrea, just a little, that he’s gotten to know Cloud so well that he knows what’s going through that silly head of his. Even now. He rolls his eyes, moving closer. “Come now darling. A little slime never hurt anybody.”

Cloud eyes him a moment longer.  Then finally he moves, shifting to hop up into Andrea’s palms.

Oh. Andrea blinks. He’s so small. So light- delicate even.  Something protective bubbles in his chest as he clutches Cloud closer to his chest.

“There we are.” Andrea says with a smile. Cloud shifts in his hands. Slippery, especially against the silk of his gloves. He hunches down in on himself to stabilize. Andrea can’t help brushing his thumbs along Cloud’s sides gently. Cloud straightens up, seemingly gotten the hang of where to put his little feet so he doesn’t tip over. Croaks quietly when he blinks up at Andrea.

Fuck. He too adorable.

“You know I think I heard a story like this when I was a boy.” Andrea says, running a thumb down the cool pale green skin of Cloud’s back. Cloud blinks up at him, yellow stilted eyes wide. Head tilting. Curious. Andrea smiles. “About a charming prince who was turned into a frog. Who’s curse could only be broken by true loves kiss- or some such.”

C loud blinks at him, long and slow. Throat bulging as he makes a high, creak of a noise. A question most likely. Andrea grins, tips his head as he lifts Cloud a little higher.

“Shall we try it?” Cloud croaks at him again, a touch of alarm to the sound. Andrea chuckles. “Yes I mean it, silly boy.”

C loud squirms, forgetting himself and nearly slipping. Andrea catches him gently with his hands, and puts him up to eye level. Adorably, Cloud’s skinny little...arms? Legs? Whatever- catch around one of his thumbs. Holding on as Andrea pulls him a little closer to eye level. The dancer smiles, tipping his head.

“May I?”

Cloud turns his head away. Struggling a little to get his barrings. But when he settles, Andrea sees him give the tinniest nod against the side of his thumb.

S tars help him. Andrea thinks, warmth spilling over his heart like water from the fountain below. This boy is so very bad for his heart.

He clutches Cloud a little tighter and dips his head. It’s a very strange sensation. Cold and just a touch slimy. Cloud smells just a little of the swamp. Probably got doused pretty good by the sahagin’s he went after. But still, it’s Cloud, and there are far worse things Andrea would happily do for him.

Unfortunately there’s no flash of magic. Cloud’s still very much his slimy, tiny self when Andrea opens his eyes. The dancer chuckles when the other glances at him.

“Well. It was worth a shot, no?” Cloud looks away from him again, ducking a little against Andrea’s thumb. He grins.“Aw, are you blushing my little storm cloud?”

C loud’s tongue lashes out, another petulant creak sounding from his throat. Andrea laughs, heart warming. Feels Cloud’s arms wrap a little tighter around his thumb.  He can’t help stroking along Cloud’s sleek form with his fingers.  Turns to head back inside.

“Come along darling. We’ll see if Aerith has a Maiden’s Kiss sitting around.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cloud collapses into bed beside him that night. Freshly shoulder and still as grumpy as he’d been when gi rl’s managed to stop laughing and drag out the antidote. Andrea drags him over into his arms. Nuzzling into Cloud’s non-swampy smelling skin. Revelling in the familiar warmth. Cloud grumbles at him of course, but let’s Andrea tug him up onto his chest. Settles with his arms folded under his chin.

Andrea stares into his beautiful eyes, brushing his fingers down Cloud’s cheek.

“Too bad about the kiss, hmm? Seemed like such a nice story too. Love conquering curses. Suppose it is a bit silly.” There’s perhaps a touch of childish melancholy in Andrea’s chest. So funny. He hadn’t ever pegged himself as a real ‘romantic’.

Cloud blinks at him, shifting a little.

“’s not.”

“Hmm?”

“’s not silly.” Cloud repeats. There’s a little glint in those eyes Andrea can’t quite put a finger on. Feels Cloud tracing a finger absently over his heart. “”sides. Wasn’t a frog.”

“Huh?”

“You said the story was about a frog, right? I was a toad.” Cloud says, eyes darting away he shrugs. “So, maybe it woulda worked.”

Andrea blinks, breath catch in his chest. Then he melts. All of him turning into a puddle of absolute love struck mush. Eyes s tinging just a touch .

He catches the side of Cloud’s face. Leaning in even as he turns the other back towards him to catch the surprised gasp Cloud makes with his lips. Kisses the other slow and gentle. Brushes at his silky hair gently.  Cloud kisses him back, humming as Andrea pulls back a touch, running a hand through damp blond hair.

“Should we give it another shot then? I’m sure the sahagin would be willing to indulge a little experiment.”

“Shut up.” Cloud groans and smothers Andrea’s building laughter with his mouth. Andrea grins and hugs Cloud closer. Tighter.

Well, Cloud may not have been a  _frog_ . And out of costume perhaps Andrea wasn’t most anyone’s idea of a princess. But still, Andrea’s more than happy to admit, deep in the softest, silliest parts of himself, that Cloud is  _definitely_ the prince of his heart.

  
  


  
  



End file.
